


A Sick Day

by ouatcharmed



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Short & Sweet, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatcharmed/pseuds/ouatcharmed
Summary: Mickey turns out to be sick and Ian wants to take care of his stubborn boyfriend.Just a short story, I may extend it if I please.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey woke up and rubbed in his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy and waking up was hard. He turned a couple of times, fights shortly with the blankets and then falls back asleep. 

Ian, who was awake and lying next to him, watched it all with a smile. He slowly rolled against Mickey’s back since Mickey was facing the wall.   
“You awake?” Ian said softly with a slight smirk on his face. 

Mickey did not reply. Instead he repositioned the pillow a bit and tried to sleep a bit more. This was odd to Ian. Usually Mickey likes this right?   
“Mick? You okay?”  
“Just give me a damn minute” Mickey replied annoyed. 

Ian shrugged his shoulders, got out of bed and started his day. Mickey pulled the blankets more to himself and continued sleeping. 

After an hour or two, Ian looked at the bedroom door and frowned since Mickey still hadn’t gotten out of bed. Ian walked over to the bedroom, opened the door and looked at his boyfriend. Mickey looked even tinier then he is since he had his legs pulled up to his chest.

“Mickey, it’s 10” Ian said a bit loud in case Mickey slept.   
Mickey took a deep breath which resulted in a cough. Ian raised his brows and walked to Mickey.  
“Are you okay?” he said as he tilted his head.   
“Fucking amazing” Mickey replied softly, holding the blankets close to himself. 

Ian laid his hand on Mickey’s forehead and frowned.   
“You’re hot” he said a bit worried.   
“Yeah I know” Mickey said with a slight smile on his face.   
This did make Ian smile a little. 

Mickey coughed some more and then sat up.   
“Okay I’ll get out of bed” he said as he started pushing the blankets aside.   
“Oh hell no you aren’t, you’re sick”  
Mickey frowned and looked at Ian.   
“No I’m fine”

Ian pushed Mickey down onto his back again and pulled the blankets over him.   
“You stay right here, I’ll make you some tea and I’ll cut up some fruit”  
Mickey frowned and shook his head.   
“No, fuck you. I can handle some fucking coughing”

Ian couldn’t help but to smile. There is his stubborn boyfriend again.  
“If you get up right now, you won’t get any kisses the entire week”  
Mickey frowned.   
“As if I give a shit about that” he said determined to convince Ian of it that he didn’t care about something stupid like that.   
Ian just smiled and walked to the kitchen to make him tea and to see if Mickey actually didn’t care. Mickey raised his brows because Ian is clearly testing him. Mickey really wanted to get up to prove Ian that he isn’t some little bitch. Instead he staid in bed with his arms crossed. 

Ian smiled because his boyfriend hadn’t shown up. He made some tea with honey and he had cut up an apple, some strawberries and a banana. He walked back into the bedroom with the cup and bowl. He decided not to say anything about Mickey’s choice to stay in bed instead of not being kissed all week because he knew Mickey doesn’t like to talk about those things. 

He put the tea and fruit on the nightstand and sat down next to Mickey. He smiled kind at his boyfriend which made Mickey smile a little too.   
“You’re not getting a thank you” Mickey said as he took the cup.   
Ian chuckled softly and nodded.


	2. Oatmeal

The next day Mickey felt a little better. He woke up around 11 in the morning and looked at the empty spot besides him.   
“Gallagher?” he asked shortly after he yawned.   
He rubbed in his eyes and then got up. He walked into the living room, being dressed in a white tank top and some underwear. 

Ian, who was sitting at the table and looking up what to do when someone is sick, looked up at Mickey and immediately got up.   
“What are you doing out of bed?” he quickly asked as he stepped to Mickey.   
“Looking for your ass” Mickey replied with his lower morning voice. 

Ian smiled a bit, grabbed a blanket from the couch and threw it over Mickey’s shoulders.   
“Well I’m right here so get your ass on the couch”.  
Mickey groaned a bit but then did as Ian said and sat his butt down on the couch. Mickey coughed a little and then looked over at his boyfriend making him food in the kitchen. It was weird, Mickey never really had anyone take care of him when he got sick and now there is someone he cares about deeply that forces him to rest. 

Ian made some sort of oatmeal that, according to the internet, should help get rid of a cold.   
He saved tons of recipes and tips on what to do against a cold since he had never really taken care of someone like this. Sure he made tea for Fiona or handed Lip a blanket when they got sick, but that’s it. 

He brought the bowl to Mickey who frowned at it.   
“The fuck is this?” he asked as he poked his spoon into it.   
“Oatmeal, it’s healthy” Ian replied.   
“Just eat it”  
Mickey looked at Ian and then took a bite.

Ian stared at Mickey for a while with a soft smile on his face. He couldn’t resist any longer and laid his arm around Mickey, over his shoulders. Mickey didn’t respond to it but he secretly really enjoyed the warmth and comfort of Ian. Ian held his boyfriend for a while before sending Mickey back to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continued on the story a little when I got bored. Maybe I'll add more of these tiny chapters!


End file.
